Sleepless In Ooo
by lg6884
Summary: During a solar eclipse, Marceline can go outside during night AND DAY, but when all she wants to do is go adventuring with her' favorite human...Finn can't get even a moment of rest. This is a collaboration with The Nephilim King Michael on an idea we both thought of and is Rated T for violence. The title is a reference/parody to the 1993 romantic comedy, Sleepless In Seattle.
1. A Finn-napping

**Author's Notes**

**This is a collab I'm doing with ****The Nephilim King Michael on an idea we both thought of.**

******I wrote Chapter 1/this chapter, Nephilim King helped write it, and I think he'll write the next chapter.**

* * *

Ooo is in a state of calmness and serenity; until the heroes of Ooo, Jake The Dog & Finn The Human, are seen being chased by the biggest weirdo in Ooo Ice King...

"**C'mon guys, I just want to read you my' newest Fionna & Cake.**" Ice King said as he raised his' arms, causing a giant pair of ice hands to raise from the snowy floor in the Ice Kingdom and attempted to grab the heroes.

"**No way man!**" Finn said as Jake, who was carrying the boy, and him hopped onto a nearby hill.

"**Yeah, last time you read one of those to us my' eyeballs got frozen.**" Jake said before once again dodging the ice hands grasp.

"**Ah come on, it's not like I meant to freeze your' balls...ZAP!**" Ice King said, as he tried grabbing the pair again...before simply zapping them both with the giant pair of ice hands.

Almost all of Finn and Jake's bodies were stuck in a block of ice, only their' heads weren't frozen and were slowly being dragged by almost all the penguins in the Ice Kingdom and being 'instructed' by Ice King.

"**When the blubbings did you learn all that banooba-noob stuff?**" Finn asked, confused as to why their' most unusual friend/enemy never tried any of those tactics in their previous _encounters._

"**Oh, that's easy...Gunther sweetie, come bring daddy his' drawings!**" Ice King said, who sat on top of the ice, as the only penguin not dragging brought him a couple of rolled-up pieces of paper.

"**Thank you Gunther.**" Ice King said as he waited for the penguin to hand him the drawings.

"**Wenk-Wenk.**" The penguin said before it began folding the drawings into a paper airplanes.

"**Gunther!**" Ice King yelled, causing the penguin to release the papers.

"**Wenk-Wenk.**" Gunther said, apologetically.

"**Butts...**" Ice King said out of frustration.

"**Okay, so today the sun's suppose to go away and lets the moon light up the sky for him while he's gone; when the sun's on vacation, my' powers get stronger along with other supernatural things.**" Ice King explained to the pair as the intense sun disappeared behind the moon, aside from the light its self.

After some time and effort on all the penguins, aside from Gunther's, part; the mostly frozen heroes were in Ice King's story telling room of his castle.

"**No.**" Jake said, not wanting to hear _anything_ written by Ice King.

"**Ah come on, don't make us listen to that gribba-graph.**" Finn pleaded, remembering that he won't even be able to complain without being threatened.

"**Oh come on, I just want your' opinion on this first draft.**" Ice King said, trying to convince the two, as he sat back in his' chair and opened a book.

"**Oh wait, this is the wrong one.**" Ice King said before getting out of his' story telling chair.

Ice King walked out of the room and the two frozen heroes began struggling, to no avail and noticed a certain penguin standing nearby.

"**Gunther, Gunther get us out of here.**" The two, desperate, heroes said in unison.

"**Wenk-Wenk.**" Gunther said as (s)he walked over to the heroes.

"**Gunther, don't bother Finn and Jake; especially Jake, he missed out last time.**" Ice King hollered from another room.

"**Good enough for me.**" A voice said.

"**Jake, was that you?**" Finn asked.

"**Nah man, this sucks; why would I say that?**" Jake replied.

Next thing the two knew; the ice encased over Finn had exploded, as if someone had hit it with a mallet.

"**Whoa man!**" Finn said.

"**Dang dude, did you get enhanced brain waves again?**" Jake asked, in a jealous tone.

"**Nah man, I stopped trying that after the thing with those butterflies.**" Finn answered.

"**Whoa!**" Finn said as he began to levitate, dangling from his' pack, off the ground.

"**Finn!**" Jake called out as Finn, flopping around like a puppet, started to fly out of the room.

"**I'm baa-yak!**" The Ice King shouted as he walked back into the room, holding another Fionna & Cake fan fiction.

"**Hey, where's Finn?**" Ice King said after he sat back in his' story telling chair.

"**Uh Finn...**" Jake was saying before Ice King interrupted.

"**Must've gone to the bathroom.**" Ice King interrupted.

Just before Ice King opened his' book, a scrap of paper landed on his' lap.

"**Ah, not another loose leaf pa...hey it's a note.**"

Ice King looked at Jake curiously and began to read the note aloud.

"**Hey Ice King**

**While you were gone I snatched up Finn.**

**You can keep Jake, he's always trying to spoil my' fun whenever I mess with Finn.**

**-Marceline**

**P.S. Tell Jake and Bubblegum I'll give Finn back _eventually_.**" Ice King read aloud.

"**WHAT!?**" Jake said, not liking what he just heard Ice King read.

"**Looks like it's just you and me Jake, guys it's GUYS-NIGHT.**" Ice King said, with a wave of excitement and body movement.

"**No!**" Jake screamed dramatically.

* * *

Finn was being carried, by his' shirt, to the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom; once he was at the line of the snow before the grass Finn dropped into the snow.

"**Oof!**" Finn groaned, as the fall knocked the wind out of him.

"**Ha ha ha ha ha.**" A familiar, and mischievous, voice laughed.

Soon Finn's liberator revealed herself to be none other than, one of his' closest friends, Marceline The Vampire Queen.

"**Marceline!?**" Finn said in shock.

"**Hey Finn.**" the radical dame said.

"**Not that I wanna be frozen, but why'd you leave Jake?**" The hero asked.

"**Simple, this way I won't have to waste my' time saving you two clowns.**" Marceline said with a grin of anticipation.

"**From what?**" Finn asked, wondering what she's up to.

"**That...**" Marceline said as she pointed at a black silhouetted figure in the sky heading towards the two of them.

"**Oh my' Gob!**" Finn screamed as he saw the beast approach.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yeah, I'm gonna delete What's Next?, I'm still writing Dude, Where's My' Human?, and I'll be doing another collab with singinglover4life.**

**O_o Wow, I've got a lot on my' plate...but I'm loving it XD**


	2. A Sticky Situation

**Author's Notes**

**SMELL THE COLLABORATION OF THE NEPHILIM KING AND LG6884!**

* * *

As Finn's screaming calmed down he side rolled out of the beasts path as it flew circled back for another attack. "What in the Night-O-Sphere is that". He said as he picked up a stray dagger that was sticking out of the ground.

"It's a Maple Griffin, a tree beast they are seriously rare especially since it's an eclipse... And its mating season." Marceline laughed as she picked Finn up by his hand into the air. Finn freaked a little after she said this. "Okay Marceline, but if I survive this we're gonna need to talk but for now...RELEASE THE FINN BOMB!" He yelled s she threw him at the oncoming Maple Griffin.

Finn was soaring, dagger in hand, toward the griffin; the only noise that the hero could hear was the sound of his cheeks flapping from the speed he was traveling at. With the griffin in his range, Finn punched his' hand holding the dagger between his hand and two fingers, ready for the collision, only to miss the griffin who had risen higher into the sky, this caused Finn to face plant into the snow. Finn, who was momentarily dazed, sat-up with a mouthful of snow and quickly spit the unwanted snow out of his mouth.

"Sucks." Finn said after reaching into his' mouth and retrieved a small rock, likely hidden underneath the snowy floor, that had embedded itself into the back of his mouth. Finn, after seeing the griffin continue to fly towards Marceline, threw the rock as hard as he could at the back of the arboreal beasts' cranium. The rock hit the back of the griffins' head, though not enough for the griffin to fall, hard enough for the stone to crack and embed itself deep within it.

"Vampire-Kick!" Marceline called out as she drove the bottom of her' foot and heel into the jaw of the griffin, sending the griffin between Finn and her. Finn, upon seeing the speeding griffin heading towards him, took a running start and leaped at the griffin; digging his' dagger into the saplings back. The griffin let out an enraged roar and began shaking furiously, trying to rid Finn (and his' dagger) from its back.

Somewhere in the Ice Kingdom

"And then Fionna said, 'Cake, morning-star mode!' before grabbing Cake's tail and spinning her around over and over." Ice King read aloud as Jake, who's still a captive audience, attempted to use his' shape changing powers to stretch his' head away from the Ice Kings voices audio range. "Jake, wait we're about to hear Prince Gumball ask Fionna out on a day... whoops, almost gave away a spoiler." Ice King said as he flew after Jake's head.

_Dang it Marceline, you better not be getting Finn into trouble._ Jake continued to stretch as fast as he could and as far as he could, trying to escape the still trailing Ice King. Jake, after stretching his way around the entire room three times in a row, had finally gotten himself cornered with the back of his head against the Ice King was about to resume where he left off in the story... Jake stretched his' head forward, grabbed the book with his' teeth, tossed it into the air, and swallowed it whole. _No more._ The book looked like a huge bulge in Jake's, stretched over a mile long, neck and slowly began to pick up speed as it drew closer and closer to Jake's awaiting digestive track._ This is gonna hurt going down. _The book, finally nearing its destination, dropped into the magic dogs stomach like a lead weight and landed with such force that Jake could feel something hot ready to burst out..._something that you'd usually do on a newt who's been convicted of stealing something, like boots._**  
**

Back to Finn and Marceline

"Okay I'm back with my' axe-bass." Marceline, who had just returned from retrieving said family heirloom from her house, called out to Finn; who's stuck to the hard back exterior of the maple griffin. _This is almost too much fun..._ Marceline was grinning from seeing Finn stuck to the creatures back while it was spinning rapidly, as if it were the blades of a blender. _Okay, how'm I suppose to kill this thing without accidentally killing Finn?_ Marceline brought her' bass above her head and flew towards the griffin _who can't seem to stay still... _and stopped the slice a little over Finn's head. _Glad I stopped... _Marceline then lowered her axe to Finns' hands "Grab on..." Marceline told Finn. Finn obeyed and grabbed the dullest part of the axe he could reach before Marceline pulled hard, which was a total failure as the griffin too was pulled back himself and was now being held in the air upside down because of the iron like grip of Finn.

"Oh my GLOB" Finn yelled as he finally managed to pull out the stray dagger, still holding on to Marceline's ax-base with a maple griffin stuck to his' chest as he continued to dangle in the air. "What they hey Marceline!? And why didn't you just bring your base with you?" He asked as motioned for her to toss him again. "Oh come on weenie you should know me by now." She said as she smiled and spun around with him Holding on to the ax. "That's what scares me!" He shouts as he let go, goes flying through the air with momentum, rams the dagger through the back of the griffins' head and the griffin was soon freezing off the humans' chest and, from the chest down, became encased in ice.

As the griffins eyes went into the back of his Head spiraling toward the Earth with Finn jumping off its' frozen back 10 feet into the air, landing expertly on the ground as the beast hit the ground couple feet away as he turned toward Marceline_ who floated next to him looking impressed._ "Now.." Finn started "two questions: One why didn't you just ask me about coming with you. Two... Why did YOU PUT ME UP AGAINST A MAPLE GRIFFIN DURING MATING SEASON!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I know what'cha thinking, and yes Nephilim King (with MILD adjustments from me) did a great job for the Finn and Marceline part of the story.**

**Also, I think I did a good job with the Jake and Ice King part of it.**

**Maybe I should do the Jake and Ice King parts, while Nephilim writes the Finn and Marceline part...**

**Or we can just do this same system/process that we've been using for Sleepless, also check out some of my' other stories.**


End file.
